


A Patterned Lack of Success

by angelgazing



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty hates masks. With good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patterned Lack of Success

"So when you said the coast was clear," Rusty says, in the friendliest tone of voice it's possible to have in the back of a police car.

"I may have miscalculated," Danny admits, head cocked to the side so far it's almost on the window. "On the upside we got a hot cop."

"That's because she used to be a stripper."

"She did not," Danny says, and squints at her through the windshield. She's got her arms crossed in front of her, talking to Basher in a security guard's uniform. She's doing the flirty lean thing, and her hips are too wide to be wearing a gun strapped to her side. "Besides, Basher's on the case, we'll be fine."

"She's bouncing, Danny. She's bouncing because she just made an arrest."

"And?"

"She's bouncing."

"How," Danny asks, looking over at Rusty with his eyebrows raised, "is it possible that you've ever managed to get a woman to sleep with you?"

"My rugged charm and my pretty face." Rusty twists his wrists inside the cuffs, and they're very, very tight and he's not that good anyway. He smacks his gum loudly because it makes Danny crazy. "This should be a lesson, you know."

"A lesson?" Danny cocked his eyebrow again. He's leaning back in the seat like he couldn't be more comfortable here if he tried. "What, like you think there should be a moral to the story?"

"Nah," Rusty says, slowly, and pops his gum. "I'm just saying, remember this moment the next time you think about masks of any kind. African masks? Arrested. The mask worn by that guy in that movie? Arrested. The time you decided we should wear Halloween masks? Arrested."

"So no more masks."

"No more masks."

"What if the profit is in the seven digits?"

"I will kill you for asking."

"Okay," Danny says, like he knows when he's lost. He shifts around until his got his right ankle on his left knee. "I won't ask. Anything else I should take away from this?"

"Only how very much I will make you pay," Rusty says, smiling.


End file.
